Stargazer TRADUCIDA
by SaV21
Summary: Innumerables estrellas mueren cada segundo. Sam se da cuenta de que pronto será su turno.


hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, esta vez de la misma autora. escribe maravillosamente increíble y sus trabajos son fabulosos.

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho.

Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/12507021/1/Stargazer

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias, he tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Supernatural.

* * *

Stargazer

Desde esta distancia, las estrellas se ven tan frías. Silenciosos observadores del universo. Despreocupado de la vida y la muerte, tampoco tienen mucho significado. El universo continúa de todos modos. Los planetas y las estrellas continúan sus órbitas. Sus rotaciones. Son más calientes de lo que él podría imaginar, él lo sabe, pero nada de ese calor lo alcanzará. No mientras su propio calor se filtra, drenándose de él, de su lado. Su pierna.

Y eso está bien. Casi le da la bienvenida, el hecho de que estos objetos distantes serán las únicas cosas para presenciar ya qué su vida se escapa entre los árboles. Se alegra por el pequeño claro encima de él. Se alegra por la luz de las estrellas en lo alto, en lugar de las ramas retorcidas. Dean podría estar mirando el mismo cielo de seda negra en ese mismo momento, y el pensamiento le da un poco de comodidad a Sam. Un sentimiento de conexión.

Ve a Sirius, la estrella más brillante en el cielo de la Tierra. La estrella del perro. La gente lo confunde con la Estrella del Norte, pero eso es lo que dice Polaris: las estrellas en el cielo del norte parecen girar alrededor. Sin embargo, Polaris es la estrella más brillante en la Osa Menor. A la mayoría de las personas no les importan estos pequeños detalles, y él sabe que Dean rodará los ojos y lo llamará un friki si estuviera allí.

Sam presiona su mano un poco más fuerte contra su costado, aunque no le queda suficiente fuerza para presionar, y la sangre fluye libremente a través de sus dedos desde donde debería estar la carne.

Dean odia a las brujas, y las odiará aún más cuando encuentre que el cuerpo de su hermano se desangró en la hierba humedecida por el rocío. Realmente, no está esperando un rescate en este punto. Cuando sus heridas dejaron de doler, supo que estaba en problemas, y ahora está más frío y adormecido que otra cosa. Sus ojos estaban volviéndose pesados y secos.

Ellos no sabían, y nunca sabrán, que Sam no los culpa. También repasó la investigación, y la extrañó igual que ellos. La bruja tiene un familiar.

La bruja tenía un familiar. Resulta que mueren con su bruja, y Sam llegó armado con balas asesinas. Simplemente no fue tan rápido como para evitar que el familiar pantera tomara un gran mordisco de su lado y le pasara la pierna con garras afiladas (y por supuesto, encontrarían la caza con una bruja que no podía tener solo un gato negro).

Ahora, todo lo que puede hacer es mentir y esperar. Se alegra de estar sobre su espalda, no querría que la hierba y la tierra fueran su última visión. O el cuerpo de la bruja con su familiar rizado a su alrededor, incluso si el último momento de su vínculo hizo una imagen inquietantemente hermosa. La prueba de que su vínculo era tan profundo, uno no podía vivir sin el otro en todos los sentidos de la frase. Pero esa no es la última visión que quiere ver, un recordatorio de que está solo. De esta manera ... bueno, él puede morir mirando el mismo cielo que vieron los primeros humanos. Eso no es tan malo.

Ya ni siquiera siente el dolor. Se dice a sí mismo que debería sentirse afortunado, su muerte podría haber sido mucho peor. Él podría haber sentido más dolor. Él podría tener a Dean sobre él y tratando infructuosamente de salvarlo.

No, él cree que podría ser la única persona que se alegra de que se muera solo. No quiere que la cara derrotada y desesperada de Dean sea lo último que vea.

Los puntos negros comienzan a nublar su visión, bloqueando los puntos de luz en el cielo nocturno. Es tan raro ver estrellas como esta, en el bosque sin la contaminación lumínica de una ciudad que oculta su verdadera belleza.

Oye ruidos en la distancia, pero están demasiado lejos para distinguir qué son exactamente. Hay una aburrida satisfacción al saber que tenía razón al decir que no deberían dividirse en esta búsqueda para buscar a la bruja. Un bosque entero era mucho terreno para cubrir para tres personas, claro, pero siempre es más seguro cazar con respaldo. La condición actual de Sam es la prueba de eso, pero él no estará en esta condición por mucho tiempo. Siente los dedos fríos de la Muerte tratando de hundirse a través de su piel y profundamente en su carne.

Él piensa que está de acuerdo con morir, que en realidad nunca le gustó esta vida, pero hay muchas cosas que desearía haber tenido la oportunidad de hacer. Él nunca se graduará de la escuela secundaria. Nunca tendrá la oportunidad de dejar atrás el estilo de vida de la caza (y vivir en hacerlo). Él no estará allí cuando finalmente encuentren y maten a la cosa que mató a su madre. Nunca volverá a ver a Dean o a su papá. Ese pensamiento duele más de lo que espera. Incluso si no ha estado en los mejores términos con su padre últimamente, o si Dean parece encontrarlo más molesto cuando era un adolescente que cuando era un niño, la idea de su ausencia absoluta lo asusta, y él sería el indicado. absolutamente ausente

Pero no tendrá que ver morir a su familia en una cacería si muere en una antes que ellos. Él no es el cazador natural que Dean es. Él no es el soldado que su padre es. De los tres, es el más prescindible. Lo aceptó hace mucho tiempo, y el conocimiento siempre ha dolido, pero trata de compensar sus deficiencias de la manera que puede.

No, es mejor que sea él tendido allí. Es mejor que sean sus huesos salados y quemados primero. Deja que el viento tome sus cenizas y lo esparce por todo el infinito.

La mayor parte de su visión es negra ahora, por lo que enfoca la pequeña cantidad que le queda a Sirius. Quiere que la estrella más brillante sea la última que vea mientras se quema.

Sus ojos se cierran cuando pierde la energía para mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo. Él siente que su mano se desliza lejos de la herida de la que se supone que está deteniendo el flujo de sangre.

Innumerables estrellas mueren cada segundo. Sam se da cuenta de que pronto será su turno.

La oscuridad en la que se encuentra no es tan aterradora cuando lo piensa de esa manera. Solo está haciendo lo que hacen las estrellas. Está siguiendo el patrón de hermosos cuerpos celestes, solo su muerte no estará acompañada por ninguna nova o supernova. Él se desvanecerá silenciosamente.

"¿¡Sammy!?"

* * *

La muerte no se supone que sea dolorosa. De todas sus conversaciones con el Pastor Jim, él asume que se supone que es cómodo y pacífico, entonces, ¿por qué se siente tan pesado? Hay un dolor persistente en su costado y en el costado de su pierna derecha. Está incómodamente frío y el peso sobre su pecho que hace que sea más difícil respirar definitivamente no proviene de las mantas.

"Sammy?"

Es un susurro. Una vacilación para romper el pitido rítmico del monitor cardíaco y el silencioso zumbido de un televisor.

Es una esperanza, porque Sam ha conocido a su hermano durante demasiado tiempo para no poder leer las inflexiones que pone sobre su nombre.

El aire que llena sus pulmones es puro, ofrecido por una máscara que cubre su nariz y boca, ya no tiene olor a noche de verano húmeda y sangre (la suya, en su mayoría). Siente las vendas alrededor de su costado y una de sus piernas, justo donde están sus dolores, y siente las agujas en sus brazos y la cinta que los mantiene allí. Todas estas son sensaciones extrañas para su cuerpo.

Pero las manos que agarran una de las suyas son naturales. Pertenecen allí porque son de su hermano, calloso y tosco. Una mano se separa de la suya y encuentra su camino hacia su cara, cepillando el pelo demasiado largo que su padre odia alejarse de sus ojos.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados, sus párpados son demasiado pesados para abrirlos de todos modos. No le toma mucho tiempo a Dean dejar de peinar su cabello, que es lo suficientemente grueso e ingobernable, que cada esfuerzo para domesticarlo es infructuoso. Hay un suspiro, y dos manos están alrededor de una de las suyas otra vez. De vuelta donde empezaron.

"Sammy", dice de nuevo. Todavía es un susurro, áspero y casi suplicante. "Por favor."

Sam no está seguro de lo que Dean quiere de él. No está seguro de tener algo que dar. No se supone que se despierte de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa con las estrellas? Se desvaneció con ellos, pero no ha sido salado ni quemado. Dean está a su lado. Es lo suficientemente coherente para comprender que está en un hospital, y en mal estado dado todo el equipo que puede sentir unido a él junto con la desgastada voz de Dean. Es lo suficientemente coherente para comprender que todavía está vivo, pero no lo suficiente como para saber si eso es bueno o malo.

Odia la vida de caza, pero ama a su familia. Él quiere salir de su estilo de vida, pero ¿es la muerte un poco demasiado permanente? Puede intentar escapar de otras maneras, pero si se escapa, sabe que Dean lo encontrará. Al igual que en Flagstaff. Si pide irse, para tener una vida normal, sabe que nunca recibirá la bendición de su familia por ello. Las bendiciones de Bobby y el Pastor Jim, tal vez. Pero nunca de John y nunca de Dean. Su control sobre él es tan fuerte que no está seguro de que recuerden cómo dejarlo ir.

Dean le susurra de nuevo, suavemente le pide que abra los ojos. Para dar alguna indicación de que está vivo, además de las máquinas que afirman que lo está.

La habitación está oscura y no lo ciega cuando encuentra la energía para abrir los ojos, aunque están tan secos que podría confundir sus párpados con papel de lija. Su visión ni siquiera está completamente despejada del sueño borroso antes de que la cara de Dean esté sobre él.

"Sammy", dice Dean. Su voz tiene más fuerza esta vez. Más alivio. Sus ojos son brillantes e inyectados de sangre, subrayados por el agotamiento púrpura.

Las manos de Dean se ciernen a cada lado de su cara, como si temiera que Sam se rompa si se toca, a pesar de que ya está roto. Y tal vez Dean también está roto, por la forma en que suena como si estuviera atascado en la repetición.

"¿Estás adolorido?" él pide.

A medida que su nivel de conciencia crece, también lo hace su nivel de dolor. Ni siquiera quiere respirar porque la herida en su costado se estira y se quema cada vez, y el peso ligero de las mantas del hospital es suficiente para que la pierna le duela más de lo debido.

Entonces, él asiente, y Dean está presionando inmediatamente su botón de llamada.

"No te preocupes, Sammy. Traeré una enfermera aquí, y ella te dará algunas de las cosas buenas. Solo un par de minutos, y no sentirás nada".

"Frío", dice Sam.

Es un milagro que Dean pudiera escuchar y entender su voz apenas ahí, pero su hermano mayor siempre ha estado más en sintonía con Sam que con cualquier otra persona.

Dean nunca se va de su lado, confiando en que el botón de llamada será suficiente para arrastrar a una enfermera hacia ellos. En su lugar, mantiene una de sus manos en la mano de Sam, y la otra con el botón de llamada cada diez segundos aproximadamente. Un flujo constante de garantías fluye de su boca, promete calidez y alivio del dolor, y Sam no está seguro de a quién Dean está realmente tratando de consolar: Sam o él mismo.

Se pregunta dónde está su papá. No lo ha escuchado, y lo único que puede ver es a Dean, que intenta activamente mantenerse en su línea de visión.

Sus ojos se cierran de nuevo antes de que aparezca una enfermera, las peticiones de Dean para que permanezca despierto son ignoradas.

"Mi reloj de arena se quedó sin arena", dice Sam, inseguro de si realmente sacó las palabras y si eran lo suficientemente claras para que Dean las descifrara. Pero él sabe que es verdad, y que la falta de arena es lo único en lo que piensa cuando la oscuridad lo reclama una vez más.

* * *

Cuando se despierta de nuevo, se siente más liviano en general, incluso con el peso adicional de las mantas adicionales que lo cubren. Peso extra que no le duele la pierna como antes. La máscara sobre su rostro se ha ido, reemplazada por una cánula, pero todavía hay demasiados cables conectados a él. Es el más agradecido por la reducción del dolor, ahora solo un latido sordo que puede poner en el fondo de su mente.

"Sammy?" Dean pregunta. Su voz no es menos brusca de lo que fue la última vez, pero no suena tan tensa con los tonos del terror silencioso. Sin embargo, todavía queda el alivio, y se pregunta si Dean espera que no se despierte nuevamente, porque Sam nunca esperó despertarse después de que cerró los ojos en el bosque. ¿Cómo podría?

"¿Está despierto?"

Sam inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y encuentra a su padre apoyado contra la pared junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cansados. La luz del sol que entra en la habitación hace que las sombras en el rostro de John sean mucho más prominentes. Una vez que se da cuenta de que Sam está mirando fijamente, no espera a que Dean responda.

"Oye, Sammy", dice. Las comisuras de su boca se arrastran en una pequeña sonrisa, pero se ve agobiada por las líneas en su rostro. "Te duele?"

Sam sacude la cabeza. Hay un toque de culpa con el recuerdo de que estaba tan dispuesto a dejar ir a John y Dean. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlos de la manera más permanente. Al verlos maltratados y preocupados, bueno, no está seguro de cuánto peor habría sido para ellos encontrarlo muerto. No está seguro de que quisiera saber cuánto peor habría sido para ellos.

"Eso es bueno", dice John.

Sam alcanza para presionar el botón para levantar la parte de atrás de su cama, pero en el segundo que comienza a hacerlo, Dean se hace cargo de él y se ve más vivo que cuando estaba sentado. Pero eso no debería sorprender a Sam. Dean es el tipo de persona que necesita poder hacer algo para ayudar en una situación. ¿Permanecer al margen y esperar que las cosas sigan su propio curso? Sí, no es lo suyo. Nunca lo ha sido, y Sam recuerda cómo solía volverse loco cuando se contagió de gripe o de un resfriado desagradable porque algunas cosas tienen que resolverse por sí mismas.

En posición vertical, Sam ve el desorden de los equipos que se le atribuye. Una de las bolsas intravenosa es de color rojo oscuro en oposición al líquido claro de las otras. Hay oxígeno que llega directamente a sus fosas nasales y un monitor cardíaco que les alerta sobre el ritmo constante de la vida.

"Ella tenía un familiar", dice Sam, aunque todos en la sala ya lo saben. Tiene que saberlo, ya que tanto la bruja como su familiar habían estado tan cerca de donde él estaba en el bosque.

La sonrisa de Dean se convierte en una mueca antes de que se desvanezca por completo. John dirige su atención a la ventana con un repentino interés en lo que está sucediendo en el otro lado. En el exterior.

"Nos dimos cuenta de eso cuando vimos los cuerpos", dice Dean. "Papá volvió y se hizo cargo de ellos, y Sam, lo siento mucho. Deberíamos haberte escuchado cuando dijiste que no deberíamos separarnos, sin importar cuánto más hubiera tardado en buscarla".

"Papá dice que siempre es mejor cazar por separado", dice Sam, sus palabras tropiezan torpemente de su boca, su lengua se siente demasiado grande.

"Tienes razón", dice John. "Pero estaba tan seguro de que esta bruja no sería un gran problema, que lo más difícil sería encontrarla, y casi te mata".

Sam no sabe el alcance de sus heridas, nadie le dijo todavía, pero él sabe que debe ser malo si se despertó con una máscara de oxígeno la primera vez, y esta vez todavía está conectado a demasiado equipo para su gusto. Tiene que rechazar la ola de culpa que viene con el pensamiento de que estaba tan listo para que todo termine. La caza. El dolor. ¿El dolor que causaría que Dean y John valgan la pena escapar?

Deja que su cabeza caiga sobre la almohada, demasiado pesada para sostenerla más.

Dean no le pide que se quede despierto esta vez. Lo dejaron volver a dormir en silencio, sin interrupciones. En el punto de la consciencia donde aún puede distinguir lo que sucede a su alrededor, pero no es capaz de interactuar, siente que la parte de atrás de la cama está más abajo hasta que está acostado y una mano le está cepillando el cabello. Lejos de su frente.

* * *

La cánula ha sido retirada, junto con sus vías intravenosas. Días más tarde, el médico lo retira a regañadientes para que le den el alta. Ha cargado con botellas de prescripción de color naranja que prometen alivio del dolor y defensa contra infecciones. Su bolsa de golosinas del hospital está llena de gasas, cinta adhesiva y cualquier otra cosa que pueda necesitar. Cuando se recitan las instrucciones para su cuidado, son Dean y John quienes escuchan. Sam no puede seguir interesado y está demasiado cansado para intentarlo.

Luego, el médico se fue y lo ayudaron a ponerse unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta que John tomó de la habitación del motel la noche anterior, se olvidó de la bata del hospital y su ropa original estaba demasiado desgarrada y ensangrentada para intentar salvarla (sospecha que Dean los quemó) de las veces que Sam se durmió, pero no está seguro de que Dean haya salido de la habitación ni una sola vez. Su hermano mayor lo ayuda a sentarse en la silla de ruedas cuando se da cuenta de que sus lesiones lo afectaron más de lo que pensaba.

Dean lo empuja a través de los pasillos. "No te preocupes por necesitar ayuda, Sammy", dice. "Tuviste que cuidarnos a mí y a papá muchas veces después de las malas cacerías. Te debemos un poco".

Su pierna derecha está apoyada con una almohada debajo de ella, lo que obliga a Dean a ser especialmente cuidadoso para evitar chocar contra cualquier cosa. Pero Dean no necesita que nadie le diga que tenga cuidado. Se mueve lentamente por los pasillos, sin siquiera detenerse para coquetear con ninguna de las enfermeras. Toda su atención está en Sam y lo lleva a salvo a través de los pasillos y al asiento trasero del Impala, cargado con mantas y almohadas para el viaje de regreso al motel.

Siente cada golpe y zambullida en el camino, y no puede reprimir los agudos jadeos y los silbidos silenciosos que escapan de sus labios ante las repentinas sacudidas de nuevo dolor. Dean le dice a su padre que disminuya la velocidad, pero John insiste en que cuanto más rápido maneja, más rápido pueden llevar a Sam a la cama y sentirse cómodos.

Sam desea que se haya quedado en el hospital porque está empezando a estar de acuerdo con la opinión del médico de que todavía no está listo para ningún tipo de viaje.

Pero regresan a la habitación del motel en un tiempo récord y Sam se acomoda en un montón de almohadas con una familia que se cierne solo cuando un miembro está gravemente herido o está enfermo.

El techo es mediocre en comparación con ver las estrellas en toda su gloria por encima. El aire está viciado y tiene el olor del humo y los fluidos corporales que no se lavaron permanentemente incrustados en lugar del aire en el bosque que aún olía fresco a pesar de la cantidad de sangre en el área.

"¿Necesitas algo, Sammy?" Dean pregunta. "Papá va a correr al mercado".

"Más analgésicos", dice Sam, porque maldita sea si el viaje en auto no ha tenido efecto en su cuerpo ya maltratado.

Dean se ríe un poco de eso. "No puedes tener más por un par de horas todavía", dice. "Pero podría no ser la peor idea conseguir algo de comida en ti. ¿Crees que hay algo que puedas comer?"

"No. No lo sé".

"Bueno, estás tomando sopa, entonces."

John los abandona, y Dean enciende el televisor y le pide a Sam que le diga qué ver (incluso si la mitad de los canales se muestran apenas más que estáticos) por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sam nunca se ha lesionado tanto, y una vez más se pregunta exactamente qué tan graves son sus heridas para que Dean esté dispuesto a ver programas que odia solo porque Sam quiere verlos.

* * *

Por la noche, John va a un bar. No es raro que se libere del estrés que conlleva una cacería por el uso del alcohol, pero a Sam le sorprende que se haya detenido hasta que hubo regresado al motel antes de salir. Se sorprende de que su padre fuera a la tienda y se asegurara de que tuvieran todo lo que necesitarían antes de irse, aunque solo fuera por la noche.

Es un ejercicio que todos saben demasiado bien, uno que han hecho durante años. John se va a emborrachar, tal vez encuentre a una mujer con quien pasar la noche. Dean juega a la niñera y escucha una llamada telefónica para pedirle que vaya al bar y lleve el trasero borracho de John a la habitación.

Sam está justo allí.

Dean hace todo lo posible por mantener el estado de ánimo liviano, pero Sam quiere volver al hospital porque los analgésicos que le dieron no funcionan tan bien como los que le inyectaron a través de las intravenosas.

"Quiero salir", le dice a Dean. "Quiero un poco de aire fresco".

"Podría abrir una ventana".

"No, quiero ir afuera. Sólo por un minuto".

Dean suspira, pero ayuda a Sam a salir por la puerta y al suelo, de modo que se sienta con la espalda apoyada contra el motel y su pierna derecha estirada delante de él. El esfuerzo del viaje corto lo deja jadeando y sudoroso. Hace que su costado y su pierna arda más de lo que ya lo hicieron.

Levanta la vista hacia las estrellas, pero no son tan brillantes como lo eran en el bosque, no porque la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad nublara la vista. La vista de ellos no lo calma ni quita el dolor como lo hizo en el bosque.

"Oye, Sammy?" Dean pregunta una vez que Sam, más o menos, se queda sin aliento.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que tu reloj de arena se quedó sin tiempo en el hospital?"

"Yo solo ... creo que se suponía que no debía despertarme de nuevo", dice Sam. "De vuelta en el bosque, sentí que era mi momento. Podía sentir que me estaba muriendo".

"Sam, moriste. Tuvieron que operarte y te volvieron a unir", dice Dean. "La mordida de ese familiar hizo mucho daño, y la pérdida de sangre no ayudó, y te perdieron en la mesa. Dos veces".

Sam ha oído hablar de personas que tienen experiencias cercanas a la muerte en situaciones como esa, pero Sam no recuerda haber tenido nada de eso. No hay luz blanca para ir. No hay puertas de perlas ni una fiesta de bienvenida celestial que trate de persuadirlo de que se quede con ellos.

No, solo estaban las estrellas encima de él. Una vez que cerró los ojos en el bosque, todo fue oscuridad hasta que se despertó en el hospital.

"Oh", dice.

"Sí. Oh."

"Aunque estaba listo", dice Sam, sin estar seguro de que Dean quiera escucharlo. "Yo, ya sabes, acepté que todo había terminado".

"Tienes suerte de estar herido, Sammy", dice Dean. "Eso es lo único que me impide dejar algo de sentido en tu cabeza".

"Fueron las estrellas. Las miraba y no me importaba que me estuviera muriendo. Ellas miran todo y continúan. Continúan con sus vidas sin importar lo que pase a su alrededor. Y yo estaba bien con eso, las mismas estrellas que los primeros humanos vieron como lo último que vi. Pensé que quizás tú también estabas mirando al cielo y que no estaba tan solo de esa manera ".

" Estaba corriendo a través de los malditos bosques porque escuché un disparo y tu grito, apenas, y estaba jodidamente aterrado", dice Dean. "Entonces, cuando te encontré, estábas casi muerto. Ahora, ¿me estás diciendo que aceptabas morir?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez solo pensé que no era tan malo. Quiero decir, tú y papá son mejores cazadores que yo. Papá y yo siempre nos enfrentamos a las gargantas del otro, y no hemos estado tan unidos como solíamos estar en mucho tiempo", dice Sam. "Y cuando estaba acostado allí, parecía que todo iba mejor. Fui primero. Escogí a Sirius y Polaris, y los observé mientras me veían morir. Y fue pacífico".

"¿En serio piensas eso?" Dean pregunta. "¿Realmente crees que estaríamos bien contigo muerto ?"

"No, pero no habrías tenido elección."

"¿Y a qué te refieres con que ya no estamos cerca? Estamos juntos casi todo el tiempo".

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez, aparte de ahora, que tuvimos una conversación real?"

Dean no responde.

"¿Ves?" Sam pregunta.

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres de mí, Sam?"

"No quiero esta vida, Dean. No soy un cazador por nacimiento. No pertenezco aquí", dice Sam. "Mira a dónde me ha llevado la caza. Casi me muero".

"Tal vez solo necesitamos un descanso. Realmente pasaste por mucho en esta última cacería", dice Dean. "Una vez que te hayas curado. Vamos, elige un lugar para unas vacaciones".

"Quiero ir a un campo, uno que no esté cerca de ninguna ciudad. Quiero que veas las estrellas como lo hice yo, Dean", dice Sam. "Sin que la contaminación lumínica los oculte. Quiero que entiendas".

Dean respira profundamente. "¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

Sam asiente.

"Está bien. Bien".

* * *

Años después…

Sam se sienta en el capó del Impala con una cerveza en la mano y Dean a su lado. "¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos esto?" él pide.

"¿Después de la primera vez que casi mueres en una cacería? ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Pasé tanto tiempo intentando demostrarte a ti y a mí que no estábamos tan distantes el uno con el otro como tú sentías que estábamos", dice.

"Realmente no recuerdo mucho después de haber matado a la bruja", dice Sam. "Deben haberme tomado algunos analgésicos bastante buenos".

"¿En serio? ¿No te acuerdas?"

"No, realmente no."

Dean toma un largo trago de su cerveza. "Amigo, hiciste que te ayudara afuera cuando estabas en una situación terrible, y entonces no te callarías por aceptar las estrellas o aceptar la muerte. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me asustó escuchar que mi hermanito estaba bien con morir? "

Esa parte, recuerda Sam. Todavía piensa en la experiencia que tuvo en el bosque, y todavía siente fragmentos de la serenidad absoluta que se apoderó de él esa noche cuando sus heridas dejaron de doler y se paró en la puerta de la Muerte.

Él mira las estrellas. En un campo como este, son fáciles de ver y más brillantes que en cualquier ciudad donde se hayan alojado. Es silencioso y un poco frío, pero no tan incómodamente. La brisa helada se siente bien contra su piel. Refrescante.

"Lo entiendes ahora, ¿no?" Sam pregunta. "El sentimiento. Mirando a las estrellas así."

"Sí, Sammy. Lo entiendo", dice Dean. "Ahora, cállate y déjame disfrutar de la vista".

Momentos como este hacen que Sam esté contento de que Dean lo haya encontrado a tiempo, y se ríe. Dean lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y sonríe.

No todas las estrellas se queman silenciosamente. Algunos viven largas vidas y salen en una brillante explosión.

* * *

Nota del autor: Y así termina mi versión de cómo Sam y Dean comenzaron a conducir a los campos para mirar las estrellas (como se menciona en Swan Song). ¡Si le gustó, deje un comentario y considere ver más de mi trabajo!


End file.
